poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Beautiful Freddy/Transcript
Here's 29th episode for season 2 from ''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard''. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with our heroes watching a games show) * Hilly Burford: Hey, folks, get out your brains! It's time to play... * All: Trivia...Cash...A-Ding-Dong! (Everyone cheers) * Winnie the Pooh: I really love this quiz show. * Goofy: This definitely feels like Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune. * Otis: Man this show has everything: humiliation, greed, fabulous prizes, the word ding dong. I love it. * Lisa: I agree Otis. * Pig: Not as much as Freddy does. * Freddy: Zucchini! The Magna Carta! Mudskippers! * Sci-Twi: Freddy, they haven't asked a question yet. * Freddy: Danish beaver cheese! * All: Quiet! * Freddy: Sorry, you know how much I love trivia. * Tigger: (Whispers to the others) Even though he doesn't know anything about trivia. * Sunset Shimmer: I don't think he can even spell trivia. * Pluto: (snickers) * Timmy Turner: Quiet down, it's starting. * Hilly Burford: Ok, finalists, put on your thinking bonnets. What is the chemical symbol for bacon? * Freddy: Margaret Thatcher! Pilates! The San Diego Chicken! (sits too close to television making everyone mad) * Lynn: Freddy, move your tiny brained head, we can't see the TV! * Freddy: Guys, phrase your angry shouts in the form of a question. * Otis: Why are you so stupid?!? (Otis throws a boot and the TV goes static) *'Human Rarity:' Oh great Otis. You broke the TV. *'Pip:' Oh man. Now we'll never get to see who wins Million Dollar Ding Dong. *'Otis: '''Don't worry. I'll fixed it. Freddy, go on the roof and wiggle the antenna around. *'Freddy: I'm on it. *'''Rabbit: Are you sure that's a good idea? The weather calls for lightning appearing when you least expect it. *'Tigger:' Don't be ridiculous. He'll be alright. *'Lana:' And besides, it's Freddy. What could happen? (On the roof) *'Freddy:' Careful. Watch it. Easy. Made it. (get electrocuted and falls off the roof) *'Spike the Dog:' What was that? *'Pip:' Freddy fell off the roof! (sees the TV's on) Hey the show's back. *'Rabbit:' Told you. (Everyone runs outside to check on Freddy) * Winnie the Pooh: Are you quite alright Freddy? * Freddy: Well, Pooh Bear, the distance from the roof equals the velocity of the rate of descent times pi, so, yes, I'm in a lot of pain. * Cosmo: Did anybody get that? * Eeyore: No clue. * Donald Duck: Not a single word. * Pig: Hey, he's talking like a fancy boy. * Human Fluttershy: And in a charming British accent. * Abby: Yeah, his words are HUGE. * Lincoln: But how did he figure all that out by being struck by lightning? * Freddy: It's odd really, my dear Lincoln. The chances of a lightning strike was 7,400 to 1 with a euro margin plus or minus 5.3. * Pip: Who are you and what have you done with Freddy!?! * Otis: Wait a minute. Freddy, what's the capital of outer Mongolia? * Freddy: Ulaanbaatar, of course. * Abby: (checks the globe and gasps) He's right. * Otis: What's the square of 680,000? * Freddy: 824, duh. * Peck: (checks abacus) He's right again. * Otis: (brings out a puzzle box) Quick, solve this incredible complicated--(Freddy finishes it) Ok then. * Lisa: (brings out her equation) Solve this equation by finding the error that I couldn't figure out. * Freddy: Easy, you multiplied your "Z" polynomials before solving your non-negative integer exponents. It's quite simple. * Lisa: (looks and gasps in horror) * Luna: Whoa, he just outsmarted Lisa, bro. What's going on here? * Pig: Isn't it obvious? Freddy's getting hit by lightning made us all dumb. (sticks a pickle up his nose) * Cosmo: Ooh, clever. * Rabbit: (groans) * Otis: Or made him a genius. * Pig: I don't follow. * Freddy: '''Hmm, frankly, I'm skeptical, from the skeptos, meaning "Doubtful." * '''Mickey Mouse: Now it's getting scary. * Human Rarity: I know. * Peck: I'm frightened. * Pig: He's a witch! (The pickle comes out of his nose) Hoo. * Otis: No guys. He's not a witch. This is a good thing. * Cosmo: That's what the last witch said when he was catapulted into the lake. * Timmy Turner: That was me! * Cosmo: Right. * Otis: '''What I mean, Cosmo is with Freddy's smarts he can go on Trivia Cash A-Ding-Dong and win The Million Dollar Ding Dong. Category:LegoKyle14 (Everyone cheers) * '''Sora: I like that idea. * Human Pinkie Pie: Me too. * Peck: Wait, guys. Why do we need a million dollars? We have everything we want (Everyone rethinks it over) * Freddy: Wait. This is my chance to finally do something for you guys. * Wanda: Oh yeah. Like what? * Freddy: I could win us a new nest egg for our old age. Or solar panels to make the barn fuel efficient. (Everyone stood quiet) * Freddy: We could also buy a hot tub. * Sunset Shimmer: You should have led with that. * Tigger: Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go win Trivia Cash A-Ding-Dong! (Everyone cheers) The Middle (At the stage of Trivia Cash A-Ding-Dong) * Hilly Burford: Get out your brains. It's time to play.... * All: Trivia Cash A-Ding-Dong! * Abby: '''Otis, do you really think Freddy has a chance to win the million? * '''Otis: With his new lightning-induced thing-Knowing Ability? I don't know. * Piglet: Let's hope so. * Cosmo: Relax Piglet. He'll win this no doubt. * Lola: And if he doesn't, we'll just shun him for the rest of his life. * Sci-Twi: No we won't. * Lola: You might not. * Mickey Mouse: You can do this, Freddy! * Pluto: (barks) * Hilly Burford: '''Let's meet today's contestants. He's a paralegal and part-time hand model. Say hi to Freddy Not-A-Ferret. * '''Freddy: Let's hope my perspicacity matches my grandiloquence. * Hilly Burford: Hey, those words are HUGE. Next up, a manicurist who lives with 28 cats. Let's meet Phyllis Terwillger. * Phyllis Terwilleger: Hi, Whiskers. (her cat attacks Hilly's hair) * Hilly Burford: And finally, legendary behemoth and model trade lover. So hello to Bigfoot. * Bigfoot: (roars in excitement) * Spike the dog: This is going to be tough round to complete. * Otis: I think you're right, Spike. Because Bigfoot really knows his state capitals. * Hilly Burford: '''Hey, let's play some Ding-dong. In what year did Vasco De Gama-- * '''Freddy: 1562. * Hilly Burford: Hey, he's right. Next Question. What country Imports-- * Freddy: Argentina. * Hilly Burford: Right again. * Goofy: Keep it up Freddy. You're on a roll. * Hilly Burford: What film-- * Freddy: * Hilly Burford: Who-- * Freddy: Beethoven. * Hilly Burford: What-- * Freddy: Athlete's Foot. * Hilly Burford: Where-- * Freddy: The Renaissance. (Bigfoot growls angrily and the cat freaks out) * Hilly Burford: Hey, you starting to freak me out. We got a live one folks. (Everyone starts cheering) * Hilly Burford: '''Ok contestants, it's time for The Ding Wordy Word Challenge. (A blank 6 word puzzle appears on the screen) * '''Wanda: We're almost there. * Otis: If Freddy win this round, he moves on to Million Dollar Ding Dong. * Pig: Go, Fancy Boy, go! * Sora: Win us that Ding Dong! * Hilly Burford: '''You have 30 seconds to solve this puzzle using these letters. (2 L's appears on the screen) * '''Hilly Burford: And....puzzle! * Freddy: The answer is...(suddenly his phone rang) Oh, excuse me one second. (answers) Hello? Yes I would like to change my long distance service. * Lori: What he doing? * Otis: Sweet cud, those guys always call at the wrong time. * Donald: If he doesn't answer the question, he lose. * Abby: The puzzle, Freddy. Solve the puzzle. * Hilly Burford: '''Anybody else? * '''Phyllis Terwillger: Is it bundt cake? * Hilly Burford: Wow, that is a terrible guess. * Bigfoot: (roars the answer) * Hilly Burford: '''Oooh, so close, but wrong. 3 seconds. * '''Spike the dog: Come on Freddy. * Freddy: Well, you have a nice day too. Ta. (hangs up) I like to solve the puzzle. New York meets Base-Stealing Sensation Mookie Wilson. (The answer was right) * Hilly Burford: '''You're going to Million Dollar Ding-Dong! (Everyone cheers for Freddy, but Phyllis' cat spazzes out and Bigfoot wrecks the stage leaving in anger) * '''Hilly Burford: '''Well we're out of time. But join us tomorrow if Freddy Not-a-Ferret play for 1 million smack-a-ronis. (Cat attacks Hilly's hair again) (The crowd chants Freddy's name) (Later that night, Otis is making a toast) * '''Otis: To Freddy, the smartest guy we know. (Everyone cheers) * Freddy: Thanks ever so. It's just so nice to do something for you guys. (makes a goofy face) Hey, I should use my big brain to fixed the TV. * Lana: Knock yourself out, Freddy. * Otis: This is great. It's like having a whole new Freddy. * Abby: Yeah, his brain is huuuuuuuuuggggee! * Pooh: You said it. * Timmy: And the best part, he can't possibly screw anything up anymore. * Freddy: Well, I'm done. (brings in a wooden TV) * Sci-Twi: Uh, Freddy, what exactly did you use to fix the TV? * Freddy: Mud, loose planks, but the secret ingredient was Palenta. * Rabbit: That's not how you fixed a TV. * Peck: Freddy, only a moron would fixed a TV with Palenta. * Freddy: Oh your right. I should have used tapioca. * Otis: This looks bad. * Eeyore: To make a long story short, uh oh. * Abby: Oh no, he's dumb again. * Freddy: What? No, I'm not. 2 plus 2 is fish. German is an attractive language. Oh no, I am stupid. (Everyone freaks out) * Freddy: Otis, you have to fix me. I need to get zapped again. * Otis: Freddy, no, it's too dangerous! * Freddy: I don't care. I refused to let you guys down. * Abby: Freddy we don't care if you win or not. You're our friend. * Freddy: A friend who hasn't won a million dollar ding dong * Pip: You know there's one more thing we could try. Electric zappy thing charged and ready * Otis: Freddy, are you sure about this? * Freddy: I know what I'm doing. Shock me Otis. (Freddy gets shocked) A dodecahderon has 12 sides. Australopithecus was the first hominid. Huzzah, I'm smart again. * Pip: Yeah, but for how long? * Freddy: Don't worry Otis. I'll win that million or my name in anagram form isn't (). Category:Magmon47 The Ending * Narrator: The next day... * Freddy: Remember, Otis, if I get dumb again, just shock me. The wires are cunningly hidden under this top hat. * Otis: I don't know Freddy. I'm having seconds thoughts about this. * Freddy: (chuckles) You probably even have to. I'm smarter than ever. Alpha Centauri is 4.3 light years from Earth. * Pig: That's our fancy boy. * Hilly Burford: Ok, let's bring out yesterday's big winner: Freddy Not-a-Ferret. Ok, how'd a been, little guy? Are you ready to play Million Dollar Ding Dong? * Freddy: I'm sure am, Hilly. * Hilly Burford: Well, all righty. Let's play some Ding Dong! Ok, let's start off with a easy one: Who is the author of Shakespeare's Sonnet? * Freddy: Phil Pleshevsky. No wait, Denise Doodlemire. Uh? Uh? * Pip: He's dumb again. Shock him, Otis! * Otis: Sorry, Freddy. * Freddy: Did I say, Phil Pleshevsky? I meant William Shakespeare, the Bard of Avon, 1564 to 1616 * Hilly Burford: Correct! Next question: How many pickles are in a 16 ounce pickle jar? * Freddy: It's...oh...could you repeat the question? * Otis: It's wearing off faster and faster. * Pip: I'll boost the power. (turns it up to lighting) Now zap him! * Otis: Ok, but this is the last time. * Freddy: 27 pickles. 29 if they're gherkins. * Hilly Burford: Hey, bingo! You're one answer away from a million dollars. For all the potatoes: Who won last year's award for Best Actress in a Circus Movie? * Freddy: Uh the answer is on the tip of my tongue. Uh, it will zap me in a moment. I said, it will "zap" me! * Pip: He needs one more jolt. I'll boost the power. * Abby: Otis, it says never go that high. We could fry his brain permanently. * Otis: Permanently?!?! That's almost forever. I won't risk it. * Freddy: Uh, Hilly, I like to phone a friend * Hilly Burford: Well, that is a different show. But, I don't see why not. * Freddy: Alright, let me just get my lucky phone. Otis, you have to zap me. * Otis: I can't Freddy. It's too dangerous. Let's just go home. * Freddy: No, I won't let you guys down. I need more power (boosts to crossbones) * Otis: Freddy, no! * Freddy: (shocks himself too much, he wakes up flying above the clouds) What's happening? Did I win? * Man: Not yet, Freddy. * Freddy: (gasps) Alan Einstein? * Albert Eisenstein: It's Albert, actually. But that's not important. Now, I'm hear to tell you that your friends don't care if your smart. They love you just the way you are. * Freddy: They do? * Albert Eisenstein: Of course. Oh and FYI, the answer to the question is Cameron Diaz. * Freddy: Thanks Eisenstein. Bye. * Hilly Burford: Hey, little guy. You all right? This usually works when you smacks somebody in the face a bit. (slaps Freddy a few times) * Freddy: The answer is Cameron Diaz. * Hilly Burford: Is that your final Ding Dong? * Freddy: Yes it is? * Hilly Burford: Well...that's wrong! You lose! * All: Awwww! * Freddy: Curse you, Alan Eisenstein! You know nothing about popular culture! * Albert Eisenstein: Meh. (Later that night) * Otis: See Freddy, this isn't so bad. We can still play the home version of Trivia Cash Ding Dong. * Peck: Your turn, Freddy. Name the capital of Bulgaria. * Freddy: Uh, Morgan Freeman? (Everyone laughs as Einstein as Tinkerbell fades the scene to black) The End. Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes